


Hinata/Kenma

by Pastelhj



Series: Haikyuu smutshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kinktober 2020, M/M, My First Smut, Oh My God, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Top Kozume Kenma, Watersports, ao3 I’m so sorry this is on your website, i wrote this instead of going to class, kenma has a pisskink, my kinktober prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhj/pseuds/Pastelhj
Summary: Kenma and Hinata are always up to try new things in the bedroom
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu smutshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Hinata/Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this smut fic 
> 
> Contains: sounding and water sports 
> 
> It’s short cause I didn’t even try to give this plot. I was just bored and had nothing better to do 😊

Hinata squirmed on the bed, his nerves alight with excitement and curiosity. Him and Kenma were always trying something new in the bedroom. Whether it was bondage, vanilla, hard core- you name it they’ve probably tried it or are waiting for the right time. 

“Sho, stop squirming or it’ll hurt,” Kenma scolded, giving the man a glare. Hinata nodded, squeezing the end of his shirt in his hands, and calming down his rapid breathing. 

“That’s a good boy,” Kenma praised, stroking the cock of the eager male. His cat-like eyes burned into his skin, making him squirm again. It earned him a hard squeeze on his dick, and a light slap on the thigh. 

“ _Eee-_ so-sorry Kenma, kinda _ah fuck-_ nervous,” he rasped between moans. The two toned haired male nodded, leaning over to give his boyfriend a reassuring peck on the lips. Hinata let his body relax as he melted into the kiss and the pleasure coursing through his body. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll start off small and then gradually get bigger,” the gamer purred, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. He let go of the smaller man, ignoring the whimpers and pleas that came from the action. He just hummed softly and reached over for the kit. 

“Color?” 

“Green,” Hinata answered, looking nervously at what the other had pulled out. 

A thin rod, maybe a bit longer than his middle finger dangled from his hand. A bottle of lube in the other. The orange haired male flinched at the thought of the metal item inserting his penis, but he also felt almost eager for the moment. 

“I watched and learned a lot from the videos, you don’t have to worry,” Kenma crawled back onto the bed, going back to stroking the awaiting cock. Hinata nodded, trusting his boyfriend 100% with the task at hand. 

“I know,” he whispered, choking on a moan, “I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t trust you,”

After a nod and a few kisses, they were ready to get down to business. Kenma opened the tube and squirted some lube onto his hand. He lubed up the cock and the rod, making sure everything was as slick as possible. He couldn’t handle it if he had destroyed the others cock by not being prepared enough.

“Okay I’m putting it in, cake is the safe word right?” He peered into the eyes of Hinata, receiving another nod and a silent yes in return. His gaze drifted back to the cock in his hand. With a deep breath, he placed the metal in the hole, slowly inching the piece down, pausing every now and then when the other gave a hiss or squeezed his wrist. 

It took awhile but the rod was finally halfway in. Kenma paused again, reaching up to wipe the tears dripping down Hinata’s face. 

“Color?”

“Gre-green,” he sobbed, turning his head to the side to bite the pillow. His eyes darkened seeing him cry, and his dick only got harder at the little squeal he gave when the rod was moved up a bit. 

“Are you okay with me fucking you like this?” Kenma panted, kicking off his underwear. The crying male nodded, slowly lifting up his legs to display his hole to the other. 

“Fuc-fuck me Kenma- _ah,_ ” he cried as the head of the man’s cock was pushed into his ass. He let his legs fall and screamed of pleasure as the rod sunk deeper into his dick. 

He felt so full and heavy, he wanted to cum- no he felt like he was going to _pee._ His eyes widened at the thought, frantically swinging his arms as Kenma reached to push the rod in further. 

“Wait! Ken- _oh fuck,_ ” his eyes squeezed shut and his breath got short. Kenma watched in surprise as liquid shot from Hinata’s cock. Painting the walls, the sheets, the bed- _him_ with it. He stopped moving his hips, looking at the red faced man beneath him. 

“That… oh my god that-”

“Ke- Kenma I- I didn’t mean to- _ah fuck I’m about to do it again?_ ” He moaned gasped, his eyes rolling back as another stream- a lot weaker than the last, spilled from his cock. 

Kenma couldn’t explain what he was feeling. He was prepared for this to happen, yes. But the fact that it happened had him feeling different emotions at once. 

“That was hot,” he managed to say, reaching down to pull the rod out. Hinata cried, his body shaking as he came. When the rod was fully out, a few spurts of cum landed on his chest and face. The other following close after, only needed a few thrust and the whines and whimpers that left the fucked out man's mouth. 

“Hinata? You okay?” He asked, leaning down to inspect the others face. Hinata gave a weak nod, wrapping his arms around Kenna’s neck. He accepted the kiss, moaning and grinding against the stomach of his boyfriend. When he pulled back, his eyes met dilated pupils and a droll slicked mouth. 

“I’m gonna clean this up, don’t worry about it I had towels placed down,” he grinned, kissing his nose before pulling away. 

“Cuddle?” Hinata asked, pulling his knees to his chest, rolling on to his side. Kenma nodded, kissing the back of his neck in affirmation. The smaller male giggled and settled down into the soaked sheets not caring what the liquid he was relaxing in was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should keep posting for the rest of kinktober. I have a few more things in mind but i started this waaaay too late 😬 
> 
> Anyways... comments, kudos, criticism are always allowed here!! See y’all next time I post


End file.
